Visionary Music Festival 2
, |winner = |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 22 (to date) |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = |interval = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 }} The Visionary Music Festival 2 will be the second edition of the Visionary Music Festival. It will take place in Vancouver, Canada, despite Belgium winning the previous edition. The contest is scheduled to consist of a final, which is provisionally set to take place at early December 2015. To date, twenty-two countries have confirmed their participation in the contest, seven which will be debuting. Russia, Spain and Turkey will also be withdrawing from the contest due to their respective delegations swapping countries. Location The contest is set to take place in Belgium, as the country won the first edition. However, it hasn't been confirmed yet, as the delegation hasn't been active. Format Depending on the number of participants, the contest is provisionally set to take place on 11 December 2015. At least thirty-six countries are required for semi-finals to take place, however this number may be adjusted if the number is a bit lower. Confirmed participants The following countries have confirmed their participation in the contest: Other countries News * – The country originally confirmed it's participation, however the head of delegation later decided to represent Finland instead. * – On 6 November 2015, TVP announced they'd decide on their participation after the results of the first edition. * – The head of delegation decided to switch to Ukraine, so the country will withdraw unless another delegation is found. * – The nation withdrew. * – The country withdrew from the contest for reorganization to take place for Turkish broadcaster TRT. * – The nation will withdraw due to the head of delegation switching to a nation. No news * * * * * * Incidents Belgium hosting Belgium originally confirmed its participation on 20 September 2015, being one of the first to do so. However, the head of delegation has not been active since 6 October 2015. With the deadline being set to 29 November 2015, it is highly unlikely that the user will participate. On 21 November 2015, it was revealed that if the delegation wouldn't be back by then, users interested in temporarily representing the country could do so. If more then one user would be interested, a draw would take place to determine the delegation. In the case that no one would be interested, Canada would be granted as the host. Later, on 26 November 2015, it was revealed that the Belgian delegation would most likely not participate. The submissions for substituting the nations participation were also opened to delegations. The deadline was set to Saturday. Turkish withdrawal On 22 September 2015, TRT confirmed Turkey's participation in the contest. Later, on 21 October, the winner of the Turkish national final had been revealed. However, on 16 November 2015, the nation withdrew for reorganization to take place at TRT. External links * Confirmation thread Category:Visionary Music Festival 2 Category:Visionary Music Festival by edition